The Waiting Game
by therichnobody
Summary: I...can't wait! Can't wait! I...can't waitno! Can't wait!Saix needs to learn patience, so Xemnas tries to teach him. It didn't work, so he did something else. [XemnaSaix] I'm still stuck on...Kingdom Hearrrts!


For some odd reason, I feel freaky. So this was spawned from me being bored while I was thinking of these crazed yaoi fics I've seen complying with XemnaSaix (I like typing that) (this too!) My boredom and feeling freaky should never mix because they cause me to draw weird and freaky pics (not necessarily yaoi, actually just about anything) and write weird fics. Poor reader, if I should traumatize you in anyway, I apologize to the fullest extent of the law. Oh, and speaking of law...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Square Enix does, but I want it as badly as Ansem and Xemnas wants a heart. (awwwww...)

-----X-------X-----(my border is starting to look like a poke'mon to me...Like snorlax or something...)

_Once I fill this out then it must be filed in Section 34-B with the other request forms, after that I should be done, no...I have to finish this forum sent by that blasted king...Why we called a truce with those heroes I'll never know...I'll be up all night... ... ...but it must be done..._

There was folders, stacks of forms and sheets everywhere, littering the Superior's desk. He'd been working nonstop seven hours straight, and still wasn't finished. But Xemnas wasn't the only one who wanted to be done. He had promised Saix that they would be able to have a little fun as soon as he was done with the paperwork. Xemnas didn't realize it was such a large amount, even asking Vexen and Xaldin to fill out some of it didn't help much. So he was confined to his room until he finished.

Saix wasn't a very patient man.

As the Superior wrote on, he didn't notice any other sounds besides the scratching of his pen on the paper. But he did feel the other presence in his room.

"I haven't completed it yet," Xemnas sighed as he felt hands grasp his shoulders.

"But you seem so tense sir, why not...'relax' with me, just for a few minutes?"

"You will have to wait like I said Saix." The grip on his shoulders tightened, then lessened, then slid down to his back in an attempt for a massage. "Wait."

The hands stopped. "Too bad, I know you was enjoying it."

"And what if I was? You need to learn patience, No. 7." and he went back to writing. Saix pouted, walked towards the door, but turned around and asked, "Can you give me a rough estimate on when you'll be done?"

He didn't answer at first. "...Not really, you'll just have to wait."

Saix never left. He stood in front of the door, thinking of a way to get Xemnas away from his work long enough without pissing him off. The only conclusion he came up with was to arouse him. So he walked back over there, bent over and gently started to part his Superior's silver-grey hair, exposing the back of his neck, upon which he started to apply soft, little kisses. When he felt Xemnas about to protest, Saix wrapped his arms around him, holding down Xemnas's arms; not ceasing the kisses.

"Saix," he started but had to stop himself from letting out a little moan due to Saix now caressing his chest, "you honestly have nothing to do, do you?"

"You...promised...me," he said in between kisses, then started to nip on his ear.

"I have an order for you: Relay me the textbook definition of the word 'patience', and use it in a sentence." Xemnas couldn't help but smirk, he knew he was getting to the Luna Diviner, he could tell by the way he abruptly stopped with his activites and left the room.

-----X-------X-----

Xemnas was still working when Saix re-entered. He was holding a very large dictionary opened up to the page. Still a little mad, he read aloud, "Patience-the ability to accept without complaint, as inconvience or delay. I have no patience whatsoever in this scenario. Happy now?" 

"Not exactly, you don't have to be so sour about it."

Saix sat on the unorganizied desk and leaned over to touch Xemnas's cheek. "What is it that you have to finish so badly that you can't have a little time to fool around with me?"

"It's a forum for the King."

"But you don't even like him," he leaned in closer, Xemnas slid a little to the opposite side, "and now he's got you avoiding me. What's the world coming to?" 

"Don't be so dramatic. And I had you to read that definiton for a reason, and it isn't a gateway to what's in my pants, No. 7." he said calmly while resisting Saix's attempts to get him closer. Right now, he's practically in front of him. He saw that Xemnas wasn't paying him any attention, so he sighed heavily and laid across the entire desk and on top of the form Xemnas was working on.

"Saix, get up."

"You have to pull me up."

"Why do this? You're acting like an impatient child."

"I told you I don't have patience. And now I can't get up. Unless..." he rubbed Xemnas's leg and smiled. Xemnas sighed, stood up and tried to grab the form from under Saix, but he shifted his weight on it.

"Saix. Get up." He kept pulling but Saix rolled over and snatched Xemnas on top of him, giving him alluring kiss. Xemnas pulled away, but Saix wasn't letting up. So the Superior played along, he humored him for a few seconds, but didn't let the moonlit beserker's tongue enter his mouth. Instead, he gave him a stiff punch to his abdomen. He keeled over, rolling off Xemnas's desk holding his stomach and coughing. "I said wait." and with that, Xemnas returned to his work, ignoring Saix crawling under the desk.

"Unhh...that wasn't nice...what did I do to deserve that?" he asked his Superior, now trailing a finger along Xemnas's leg.

"I don't want to kick you, so I suggest you stop-unnnhhh..." he moaned, mainly because Saix was now practically underneath Xemnas's cloak massaging the insides of his thighs, going ever closer to the intersection of his legs. He kept moving his thumbs in circular rotation(Rotation!) until he got to his desired spot, then he got kicked. Right in his stomach, basically in the same spot as the punch earlier. He bent over, but he forgot how close he was to Xemnas, and in bending over, his face drove straight into Xemnas's 'area'. This of course, led to Xemnas getting a little more pissed(and turned on) so he got up, making sure he let Saix's face bang on the seat, and walked to the other side of the room where the bed was and sat on the bed and waited for him to get up. Slowly, Saix emerged from under the desk, looking defeated. He sighed, rubbing the side of his face and holding his stomach and said, "Alright. I'll wait"-

"I'm finished."

He looked at Xemnas, eyes strayed to the forms and saw that he wasn't anywhere near finished. "But...you said I should wait"-

"You got me started, might as well finish it."

"What happened to patience?-"

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "If you want to wait, I'll wait"-

Saix tackled Xemnas, pulling him into this frenzied kiss. This time, there were no interruptions, and Saix's entrance was granted. The two embraced each other, holding their bodies closer, intensifying the tension. They roamed each other's mouths, Saix grabbed a handful of Xemnas's hair and pulled it, ever so slightly so that Xemnas would wince, and he'd use the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Breaking it, he went straight for the zipper of his Superior's cloak, ripping it down and forcing him onto the bed.

"Saix, you honestly couldn't wait any longer, could you?" he moaned as the Luna Diviner playfully sucked on the exposed nipple before taking his elated(elated?) mouth down lower.

"Must you wear tight pants every day? They're harder to...take...off!" Saix gasped s he 'accidentally' ripped the pants, but it seemed none of them cared. And he did what he wanted to do all day, but he got a little too rough, biting Xemnas's manhood, causing it to bleed in Saix's mouth. He went berserk at the first taste of his blood, giving him a crazed, animal-like nature, pleasing his Superior. They kept at it, switching up dominance between them, going harder and faster, gradually elevating pace as they bucked and grasped each other, neither not wanting this to end, and the long awaited feeling of estascy came right when-

Xemnas's door opened and came in a sleep-walking Axel, wearing his PJ's (white with red-and-orange flame patterns on them) holding a pillow in one hand and his thumb in his mouth. And he just walked right in, (mind you, Saix and Xemnas stopped thanks to the intruder) muttering something about gigantic doughnuts and bounced onto the very bed they were in. He bounced a couple times more, mumbled something that sounded like trampoline pastries, yawned, then laid down on the edge of the bed, dangerously close to falling off. Xemnas was confused, Saix was annoyed.

"Imbecile, interferring into my"-

"Kind of awkward, don't you think?"

"Got it...memorized..."

They both looked toward the sleeping nobody for a second, then Saix nudged him off. Axel didn't wake up, just said something else about doughnuts and puff pastries are the same thing.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wasn't going to let him waste my time with you, after the long wait I had to endure." he answered his Superior, pulling him on top. "Like you said, patience is a virtue."

Let's just say Axel got a rude awakening in the morning.

-----X-------X-----

(eye twitch) Why did I write that? I feel dirty. Oh well, it's already on here, so review if you like. I wouldn't blame you if you'd flame me. This isn't of my caliber, but...

ALL HAIL XEMNAS AND SAIX!!!


End file.
